Main Hati?
by Fei Mei
Summary: Minami mungkin adalah seorang playboy. Dari sifatnya yang demikianlah, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas tentang yang mana perempuan dan mana yang laki-laki tulen. A/N: Minami x Mizuki, ONESHOT, agak mengarah ke live action Hana Kimi 2007.


**Diclaimer**: Nakajo Hisaya. Kalau Hana Kimi punya Fei, maka Hokuto dan Minami akhirnya juga akan suka Mizuki.

**Warning**: Lebih mengarah pada plot live action veris 2007, Minami's POV.

**.**

**.**

**Main Hati?**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Semua orang tahu kalau aku adalah pria (pemuda) yang sangat menyukai gadis-gadis cantik. Bukan, bukan karena aku mesum, tetapi memang entah kenapa aku tertarik kepada mereka semua. Maka dari itu, gadis yang kukencani ada (sangat) banyak. Dari yang lebih muda, seumuran, sampai yang umurnya di atasku pun semua masuk dalam 'koleksi'ku. Oke, agak kejam ih, kalau aku menyebut mereka sebagai 'koleksi', tetapi aku terbiasa menyebut mereka demikian walau aku tak bermaksud seperti itu.

Menurutku, perempuan adalah makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang paling indah, semua manusia yang berjenis kelamin perempuan itu sebenarnya indah. Dan maka dari itu, aku 'menyukai' dan mengencani mereka hanya karena aku mengagumi keindahan sosok mereka. Walau begitu, aku tidak benar-benar jatuh cinta pada satu pun dari banyak gadis yang kukencani. Sungguh, tapi bukan berarti aku _playboy_ yang senang memainkan hati para gadis. okelah, mungkin aku terlihat _playboy_, mungkin aku terlihat sedang memainkan perasaan mereka. Tetapi tidak, aku tidak pernah benar-benar bermaksud mempermainkan hati mereka, apalagi sampai memberikan harapan palsu.

Atau mungkin jangan-jangan sebenarnya aku adalah _playboy_ dengan caraku sendiri? Kalau memang seperti itu...astaga, jumlah dosaku pasti sudah tak terhitung lagi! Sial...

Ng, serius, nih? Aku mempermainkan mereka semua? Gadis-gadis itu? Astaga...

Omong-omong, ada siswa baru yang memutuskan untuk tinggal di asrama nomor dua –asrama yang mana aku menjadi pemimpinnya. Nama siswa itu adalah Ashiya Mizuki, murid pindahan dari California. Yep, California, jauh sekali. Entah apa yang ada di otaknya sampai ia memutuskan bersekolah di SMA Ohsaka.

Aku dan Ashiya tidak pernah benar-benar berkenalan satu sama lain. Di hari pertamanya di SMA Ohsaka, aku sudah mendengar rumor bahwa dia si anak pindahan itu larinya sangat cepat. Saat itu kuyakin Tennouji dan Himejima akan bertarung demi memasukkan Ashiya ke dalam asrama mereka. Tetapi seperti biasa, aku tidak pernah peduli dengan siapa yang masuk ke asrama siapa. Tetapi jika ia masuk ke asramaku, maka aku akan memperlakukannya sebagai keluargaku sendiri. Yep, aku bukan tipikal orang pemilih.

Lalu Ashiya memutuskan untuk tinggal di asramaku, setelah ia menatap lekat-lekat sosok Sano dari jendela. Ah, begitu rupanya. Si anak pindahan ternyata mengincar Sano disini. Hmm...

Tetapi aku merasa ada yang ganjal dengan anak baru satu ini. Entah kenapa.

Kalau pamanku, Umeda Hokuto yang seorang penyuka sesama jenis, pasti akan langsung bisa membedakan mana yang perempuan dan mana yang laki-laki. Jika yang di hadapannya adalah perempuan, maka 'alergi' paman akan kambuh. Jika yang berhadapan dengannya adalah laki-laki tulen, maka paman tidak akan segan-segan untuk mendekatinya.

Bagaimana denganku? Sebagai 'pecinta wanita', aku mungkin sudah pernah melihat wajah-wajah cantik para gadis. Aku sudah terbiasa melihat wajah gadis-gadis. Dan untuk anak baru yang masuk ke _sekolah khusus laki-laki_ ini, ia memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik, seperti seorang gadis. Okelah, mungkin memang ada sejumlah anak laki-laki yang berwajah cantik. Tetapi aku tetap merasakan ada yang ganjal dengan kecantikan pemuda bernama Ashiya Mizuki ini.

Debaran jantung ini sama persis. Sungguh, ketika aku menatap Ashiya dan saat aku berhadapan atau bertemu dengan gadis-gadis manapun, debaran jantungku sama. Kemudian aku jadi curiga padanya. Dan tercapailah satu konklusi dalam otak dan hatiku bahwa aku curiga Ashiya sebenarnya adalah seorang gadis.

Hari, minggu, dan bulan terlewati, tak terasa sebentar lagi aku akan memasuki semester terakhirku sebagai murid kelas 12. Dan sekarang, eng ing eng! Ternyata apayang kucurigai menjadi kenyataan!

Aku, Tennouji, dan Himejima mendengar rumor tentang adanya seorang gadis yang menyamar dan menyelinap sebagai siswa SMA Ohsaka. Saat mendengar pernyataan itu, pikiranku langsung tertuju pada Ashiya. Dan tidak lama kemudian, aku dan kedua pemimpin asrama lainnya mendapati fakta bahwa Ashiya memang adalah seorang perempuan. Fiuhhh...untunglah, sepertinya aku bukan _gay_. Bukan apa-apa hanya aneh saja kalau selama ini aku mengencani banyak gadis, lalu tiba-tiba aku tertarik pada adik kelasku sendiri yang merupakan seorang laki-laki sepertiku. Tetapi syukurlah, aku masih normal nyatanya.

Kemudian kupikir Ashiya itu aneh. Dia seorang gadis, tetapi tidak mau mempedulikan laki-laki di sekitarnya. Maksudku, ia tinggal di lingkungan yang di sekelilingnya hanya ada laki-laki, tetapi matanya terus tetuju pada Sano Izumi. Sekian kali kucoba untuk menarik perhatiannya, tetapi aku tidak pernah berhasil mendapatkan perhatian darinya seperti yang Sano dapat.

Apa yang salah denganku? Biasanya para gadis akan senyum-senyum sendiri jika melihat sosokku, wajah mereka memerah ketika aku mengajak mereka berbicara, lalu mereka akan 'meleleh' saat aku melempar senyumku ke arah mereka. Tetapi tiga hal ini sama sekali tidak berlaku bagi Ashiya. Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Nah kan, selama ini biasanya para gadis yang menggilaiku, tetapi kenapa sekarang aku malah merasa gila hanya karena seorang gadis?

Astaga, jangan bilang kalau Tuhan sedang membalas perbuatan-perbuatanku sebelumnya. Perbuatan dimana aku _tidak sengaja_ mempermainkan para gadis, sekarang Tuhan mempermainkanku dengan mengirimkan Ashiya Mizuki ke asramaku ini. Tidak, jangan sampai.

Kau tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan saat ini? Kupikir ini semua berlebihan. Ya, ini berlebihan. Dan aneh. Sangat-sangat aneh dan berlebihan. Astaga.

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

**.**

Lalu sekarang Fei berpikir bahwa judul dan cerita ini sebenarnya gak nyambung #jleb  
Yah, Fei memang paling parah dalam menentukan judul... T_T

REVIEW!


End file.
